


To Be Fond of Dancing

by penna_nomen



Category: Emma - Jane Austen
Genre: Dancing, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penna_nomen/pseuds/penna_nomen
Summary: Jane’s love for Emma has gone unrequited, until they share a dance.





	To Be Fond of Dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).



> Chocolate Box treat, inspired by a prompt from Scytale for Emma/Jane, where Emma is clueless.

In anticipation of the dance, the young ladies of Highbury gathered at Mrs. Goddard’s school. There, those who would attend the dance had the freedom to practice their steps out of sight of the gentlemen they wished to impress, and young students rounded out the numbers while they learnt the dances and dreamt of joining such grownup events one day. Of necessity — as it was a school for girls — the young women were importuned to dance both the ladies’ and the gentlemen’s parts.

Emma Woodhouse and Jane Fairfax were of an age, and of a similar height, and therefore were encouraged to partner one another. Last evening, Mrs. Weston had again encouraged Emma to pursue a friendship with Jane, and — although Emma resented the implication that she had not already given sufficient effort to the endeavor — she was determined to make another attempt in this public setting, so that Mrs. Goddard could report back to Mrs. Weston that Emma had been all that was amiable. It was hardly fair to place the onus on Emma when clearly Jane was too reserved to be more than an acquaintance. Surely Mrs. Goddard would see the disparity and vindicate Emma on this score.

Of Jane’s sins, certainly the worst was her unwillingness to discuss her romantic entanglements. That she had such entanglements, Emma had no doubt. Jane’s beauty, her situation, her delicate nature — all of these called for entanglements. To be unwilling to discuss such matters — or even to provide the merest hints — was unforgivable if she truly desired Emma’s friendship. Emma gave her ample opportunity, mentioning a different eligible bachelor each time the steps of the dance brought them together. In each instance, Jane’s only response was a nod or a polite smile. None of the gentlemen merited a comment, much less a blush.

When the dance ended, after Jane made her curtsy and Emma bowed, Emma asked, “Do you wish to retire?” Indeed, Jane appeared more invigorated than usual, but her silence gave Emma cause to wonder if she wished to be alone.

Jane seemed about to speak, and hesitated. She took a breath and said, “I should like to try the lemonade. My aunt tells me Mrs. Goddard’s recipe is unparalleled.”

Emma doubted that Miss Bates had ever made such a succinct comment. Nevertheless, Jane had offered an opportunity to converse, which was such a shock that Emma agreed that they should find the aforementioned lemonade. They settled onto a cozy lounge out of the way, where they could watch the younger girls dance a reel. At first Emma thought Jane would use the excuse of drinking lemonade to avoid speaking, but at length she embarked on a comment about the weather. Emma responded in kind, wondering if she had mistaken Jane’s intentions. Had she not meant to invite Emma to imbibe with her? On the verge of making her excuses and leaving, Emma paused when Jane spoke again.

“Harriet Smith thinks the world of you.”

The topic surprised and pleased Emma. “She is a sweet girl. I would wish to see her settled in a desirable situation, but thus far my efforts to help her have come to naught.”

“She says you take pride in making matches for others, but have no interest in marrying yourself.”

Emma laughed. “Ah, but to marry myself would be the ideal. Who else would indulge me so well? To marry, in my situation, is to give over my independence to a husband. Any suitor must be a paradigm to tempt me to leave a position I find so delightful.”

“If only my position were so delightful.”

“You would prefer not to marry?”

“My preference is of little importance in this world, but yes. Given a choice I would be a lady’s companion.” Jane glanced at Emma’s expression. “No, not a paid companion. There is too little security in such a role, but imagine a companionship based upon friendship between two women. Partners in a lifetime of independence from the constraints of marriage.”

Emma found it a surprisingly pleasant idea. Why had she not considered such an alternative to a marriage that would deprive her of her role as mistress at Hartfield?

#

Jane rejoiced in Emma’s thoughtful expression. Might she finally see the light? To think Jane had nearly declined the invitation to Mrs. Goddard’s. How much longer could she spend in the company of the woman she loved without receiving even a shred of hope that her feelings could be returned? Had she not made it obvious that she did not entertain hopes — much less desires — of marrying any of the men of their acquaintance? She had — in a moment of desperation — agreed to an engagement with Frank Churchill, but only on the condition of it remaining a secret. It was imperative that Emma not know.

Taking her courage in both hands, Jane stood and offered a courtly bow. “The next song is a waltz. May I have the pleasure?”

Emma — did she blush? — said, “I do not know the man’s part.”

“Let me take the lead,” Jane answered. “I will show you how it is done.”

As they swirled across the floor, Emma laughed in delight.

 _This is how it should be_ , Jane thought. There was hope. To be fond of dancing was a certain step toward falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and final line are a quote from Pride and Prejudice.
> 
> This was a fun prompt! Once I started thinking about Jane and Emma as a couple, it shed a whole new light on the novel.


End file.
